


Like a Broken Mirror

by arizonia1, GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Through the Looking Glass [1]
Category: Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games), 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Gen, Hostage Situations, Parallel Universes, When worlds collide, accidental murder, other people's ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an unfortunate twist of fate a powerful demon from another universe crosses into the Smash world and he ends up taking one version of Dark Pit hostage. Unfortunately the alternate version of Pit, plus the original manage to screw everything up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Broken Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Author notes: Anything pertaining Ginta’s universe will be called “Alpha” while my world is called “Prime”. For example, “Alpha Pit” would be hers while “Prime Pit” is mine. Make sense? I hope so.
> 
> Ginta: Ari wanted Daedalus so it has to be post Mecha-Galaxy in my timeline where Pit can even work with him.
> 
> Ari: You suggested him and I rolled with it. It was either him or mothman.

  _“Broken glass on the floor_  
 _A thousand pieces_  
 _\- maybe more._  
 _Reflecting me_  
 _and my inner thoughts,_  
 _So that you can see_  
 _who I am.”_ Joesphin August, “Broken Mirror”

* * *

  
  
It wasn’t supposed to ended up like this. At first it was just a simple ‘search and destroy/detain’ mission for the Alpha Dark Pit, Alpha Pit and his father Daedalus from what the Prime Smashers called the ‘Golden Land Universe’. A demon Minotaur by the name of Steel had somehow crossed between the planes of existence into the Prime universe. He only ended up there by accident, but regardless of that fact he was looking forward to take advantage of this situation. 

* * *

  
_Now that Pit had learned of Steel’s pattern back in his universe, it was easy to figure out where he would attack next. He had to swallow his pride and take the risk with asking Daedalus and Dark Pit for help. Pit did not want to involve Palutena in this incident seeing that she was busy with the God Meeting with a few other Gods and Goddesses._

_Daedalus only assisted out of boredom because he was literally left alone to take care of the Underworld when Hades, Medusa, Pandora and Thanatos were all at the God Meeting. Dark Pit in comparison had wanted to help Pit with whatever he needed help with. Of course, hearing about the Minotaur mission made Daedalus take precautions and ask Raven for backup should things take a turn for the worse._

_“Why would you need me?” She had snarked. “He’s literally in the Netherworld of that Netherworld Prince.”_

_Pit heard that and forced his plan in action. He needed Dark Pit to lure Steel into a false sense of security before subduing him. It was easier said than done seeing how Steel was an intelligent beast. Daedalus have given the dark angel tips on how to handle the Minotaur. Gulping, he obeyed his older twin and waited for Steel to show up in an isolated cave in this Netherworld. Steel had apparently finished talking to the prince and wasn’t all that pleased with how he acted, so seeing the black angel alone got his hopes up._

_“Oh-ho, look who decided to visit me.”_

_No words escaped Dark Pit’s lips as he allowed Steel to get closer. The Minotaur needed to get close enough to where Pit could come out and snipe him. The goal wasn’t to murder him, so Dark Pit suggested he attempted to put the bull to sleep first._

_That didn’t go well simply because Dark Pit almost found himself kidnapped by the large bull due to Pit and Daedalus fighting about whether to kill him or not and Pit missing his shot. Fortunately, Dark Pit could defend himself and used his special magic power granted by Eve to knock the Minotaur back. Once father and son were done arguing they pretty much chased Steel to the end of the cave and for some dumb reason, there was an item that allowed him to escape to another place. Steel thought he had the last laugh until he realized that this place he was escaping to via mirror would be another universe entirely. This proved to be a double edge sword for the battle driven Minotaur._    
 

* * *

  
He had landed in one of the large courtyards of Smash Mansion and by sheer luck he managed to find Pit and his twin somewhere in the large manor. The Minotaur realized very quickly he wasn’t in the universe he was originally from, both by the scent of the angels being slightly different yet the same, and the fact that Smashopolis is nowhere to be seen. A malicious grin crossed his face as the scent was edging closer to his location.   
  
Only a few minutes pass before Pit and Kuro enter the courtyard on their way to the Mr. Saturn Hot Spring. They’ve had a long week of fighting and are trying to take a well deserved rest. Unfortunately this plan in thrown out the window as a giant battle axe lands between them, effectively keeping them away from each other. Both flinched and readied their weapons as a couple feathers got clipped off.   
  
Pit let out a gulp as he took in the sight of the tall, lumbering beast in front of him and his twin as Steel picked up the axe he had thrown. He and Kuro both shared the feeling of overwhelming fear and dread as they were stared down. They didn’t have the slightest clue who the demon was, or for that matter how dangerous could be.   
  
“Pittoo, I think we should probably run.” Pit says worriedly as he starts taking a couple steps back.   
  
Dark Pit nodded his head before they both turned tail and ran. Unfortunately Steel was able to easily catch up with the angels before kicking down the older and grabbing Kuro by the tank he was wearing. He was only so easily grabbed by the fact he flinched and slowed down as he felt the pain that resonated from his twin’s back. The dark angel was trying to flail around to get out of the Minotaur’s grasp as his twin turned around and tried to aim his hand so the Midnight Palm could get a good charge shot in.   
  
“Now, now.” Steel says as he holds Kuro in front of him. “You wouldn’t want to hurt your little clone would you?”   
  
“Don’t call him that you beast!” Pit retorts as he gets up and tries to close in for a melee attack, not that it would be too effective with a Palm.   
  
Before anything happened though a blue arrow crossed between the angel and Minotaur. Both looked at where the shot came from and saw another version of both angels standing of to the side with another taller archangel that looks nearly identical to Pit. Hopefully these Alpha versions would be able to either provide assistance or context to this situation.   
  
“Put him down Steel.” Alpha Pit growls as he aims his bow again. “This Universe doesn’t need you ruining everything like you’ve done with us.”   
  
A hearty laugh. “I don’t need to listen to you when I have this little crow hostage. Besides, you’d think it’d be smarter to leave your version of the clone at home.”   
  
Both Pits started shouting at once. “Don’t call him that!”   
  
**“Pit I need to know what’s going on. I keep communications off for ten minutes and all of a sudden you and Pittoo are being attacked and there’s more than one of you!”** Palutena shouts from where she is seeing the chaos that’s happening on the Mansion grounds.   
  
“Maybe you should have ignored this idiot version of me and spy on me 24-7 like you’re known for.” The Alpha Pit growls sternly.   
  
**“The mouth on that guy.”** Viridi interjects as she let’s out a snicker.   
  
“Regardless, I wouldn’t talk to Lady Palutena like that. But can we please focus on what’s going on, the _Minotaur’s getting away!_ ”   
  
The archangel sighs and facepalms as both versions of his son still seem to be as dumb as ever. “Steel, do us all a favor and come back to our universe quietly! You don’t have that many options left and if you don’t comply, my idiot son is going to kill you!” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. You mean that hot angel that looks like me is our dad!?” Prime Pit asks like an idiot.  
  
“Yes, that person is my stupid old man and-hey! Where’s Steel?!”

 **“We just said he’s running off with Pittoo! And what’s that other Pittoo doing just standing around!?”** Palutena asks in a panic, at this point she doesn’t actually know how dangerous this situation is getting to be.  
  
Everyone finally stops talking for a minute and starts going after the runaway demon to try and get the dark angel back. Thankfully both versions of Pit had Tirelessness and Superspeed equipped and Lived was able to get his own personal power of flight going thanks to Eve. It did help a little that Daedalus had that second set of wings so he was flying on ahead to get ahead of Steel and stop him in his tracks.   
  
Meanwhile, Kuro was desperately smacking at the back of Steel’s breastplate with his staff to try and get himself off the Minotaur’s shoulder. He could see his twin and the Alpha versions chasing after them, as well as the archangel in the air trying to barrage the demon with the flames from his Pandora Claws. Most of his attacks were on-purposefully missing as to avoid hurting the dark angel as much as possible. This tactic seems to have worked as Daedalus was able to create a wall of flames to keep Steel from getting any farther away from Smash Mansion.   
  
Landing on the ground the archangel points the tips of his claws at Steel. “You can’t get any farther than this and you can’t get back to our universe without us. So drop my other son and come with us.”   
  
Both Pits managed to catch up and stand on either side of the Minotaur while Lived stayed in the air above with his staff aimed and ready to shoot. Steel was a stubborn bull that wasn’t going to let himself get caught so easily. There wasn’t much they could do when he forced Kuro in front of him with the axe to his throat.

“You really are pushing me Captain.” Steel began in a mocking tone. “Be a good little angel and drop your weapon. And that means all of you. That is if you want this clone to live.”   
  
Everyone slowly put their weapons away, or in Prime Pit’s case his hand down, to keep Kuro from being harmed. Lived had no faith that Steel would keep his promise. Alpha Pit knew this too, but he couldn’t do anything in comparison to Lived who had one shot to change this. They watched as the Minotaur set the Prime Dark Pit on the ground but keep an arm wrapped around his torso to keep him in place.

 _ **“He’s not looking at you. Aim for his arm now.”**_ Eve commands of Lived.

 _“T-That’s risky! I could hit myself! And that’s…”_ The Alpha Dark Pit responds mentally

_**“...You and your twin know better that if you let him get his way, he will do to that version of you what he tried to do back in your universe...look where his hand is trailing.”** _

Lived flinched hearing Steel’s laughter. He saw Steel intended to run away even if he had nowhere to go. They were in the middle of nowhere and that mirror used to escape here was a one way trip. The Minotaur wanted the last laugh though.

“Heh heh...oh Captain. You were this close to catching me this time, but you had to mess up somehow.” Steel taunted still having his axe in front of Kuro’s neck. “Your weakness for replicas costs you every single time.”

“You son of a-” Alpha Pit began wanting to just charge Steel at this point for even bringing up his past failures. “You touch him and I’ll…”

“You won’t. You and this other Pit will just watch me have fun. If I can’t escape, then I’ll have the last laugh.”

Daedalus glared at Lived wondering what was taking so long. Alpha Dark Pit had aligned his staff to where it locked on to a specific portion of Steel’s arm. He just needed someone to rush in and grab Kuro before he got hit. Both of the Pits had different expressions on their face. One feared for Kuro’s life and the other was ready to beat the crap out of Steel for insulting him. Kuro closed his eyes feeling the large hand hover over his chest.

“P-Pit, some help would be nice!” The Prime Dark Pit stutters as he tries wiggling out from the vice grip.  
  
At this point Prime Pit started rushing in to save his twin, regardless of repercussions. He ignored Palutena calls out telling him to let the other versions handle this as they know what’s going on, but he refused to listen. Everything became a blur as he managed to get close enough to grab Steel’s axe and pull it away. Steel recoiled back and released Kuro from his grip at the surprising amount of strength the ‘other’ Pit possessed despite never dealing with him. This was the perfect time for Alpha Pit to take the shot he was able to charge up, but due to the lack of coordination between him and the Prime version this didn’t end well at all.   
  
He hadn’t expected for the Prime version of himself to jump up for a close range attack on the Minotaur. Of course he wasn’t strong enough to actually cause all that much damage, but that wasn’t the problem. The problem was that Alpha Pit had also released his charge shot and nailed the other angel right in the chest.   
  
**“Pit!”** Lady Palutena cried into everyone’s heads as the angel was knocked into the ground.   
  
Prime Pit groaned as he looked at the wound that tore through his chest bleed profusely onto both his chest but also his wings. Kuro cried out as well as he scrambled to his twin while Lived decided to get the job done himself and incapacitate Steel with a well placed shot to the leg.   
  
Everyone watched as Kuro cradled his twin in his arms. Alpha Pit was also just standing there in shock. Despite the numerous timelines he’s witnessed, this is the first time he’s actually going to see what happens if he were to die first. The shot nearly killed the angel instantly anyway.   
  
**“P-Pittoo?”** Palutena asks with genuine concern as she sees him trembling. **“Are you...?”**   
  
Kuro places a shaky hand to his chest, right where Prime Pit’s wound would be as he sees a tiny crack appearing on him. “Lady Palutena… what’s going to happen to me...?”   
  
Lived made sure that Steel wasn’t going to get back up, he landed on the ground and immediately rushed to this world’s angels. Panic shown in his eyes as he saw there wasn’t much time left.

_“Eve, lend me your power so I can heal him!”_

**_“Not possible. You wouldn’t be able to replace the blood even if you healed him. He lost too much at this point.”_ **

_“T-Then do what you did to me and give myself life support…”_

_**“I am only connected to you. Not to anyone else...even another version of you. I’m sorry.”** _

“No…”  
  
Even Viridi has gone silent as they watch what’s going on in the field. Prime Pit has since apologized for not being able to protect Kuro and closed his eyes. The crack on the dark angel’s chest is only growing bigger as his twin slips away. He knew that there was a delay between him losing touch with reality if something were to happen to the original, but he didn’t know it would be this long. Tears are streaming down his face as his own injury is growing bigger and causing him immense pain. The crack was reminiscent of glass breaking due to something hitting it.   
  
Daedalus let’s out a quiet gulp as he tries to contact Raven. “I think I know what’s going on.”   
  
Everyone turns their head to look at the archangel as he watches the Prime Dark Pit’s body continue to be affected by his original’s death.   
  
“Being born by the Mirror of Truth, it’s only natural for him to die like a mirror being shattered.”   
  
Kuro’s tears only came more frequently as he tried to grip his version of Pit more in his arms. Of course he would have a more complicated, and painful, death. The cracks were spreading like wildfire now and started to glow white, much like the Mirror of Truth had done when he was originally created. As the cracks reached his face he let out a loud scream of agony before finally…   
   
 _Crash_  
   
Everyone recoiled in fear as Kuro literally shattered into literal pieces before they disappeared like stardust. There was nothing left but the Prime Pit’s body.   
  
Palutena could be heard growling angrily. **“All of you better leave this place and never come back if you value your lives.”**   
  
“Uh Raven, need you here like five minutes ago.” Daedalus says as he finally gets Tinker to work properly and not sass him. “Raven, hurry the hell up!”   
  
There was a pause before Daedalus was certain he heard a sinister laugh.

 _ **“Please don’t speak to me like that. Don’t worry, stupidity will not happen on my watch. Just make sure to tell your idiotic son not to mess up when I’m done rewinding time.”**_  
  
Despite what Raven was capable of doing, her rewinding time does not erase the timeline where she didn’t bother to help and the Alpha group were forced to just leave to get away without facing the repercussions of their actions, even if Prime Pit’s, and by proxy Kuro’s, death could have been avoided if it wasn’t for them and their shenanigans. Regardless, this memory is probably going to stick out in Alpha Pit’s mind for a very, very, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit how did this end up ten pages? And why did this get finished after midnight??
> 
> 1\. Ginta: Because this is post-Mecha Galaxy, again, Pit can team up with Daedalus and catch Steel more easily. That doesn’t mean that they’re going to get along and that kind of contributes to Steel escaping in the first place. As for finding a mirror that can jump to another universe, let’s just say there are a lot of them around the Netherworld and the worse part is that it’s a one way trip. Hopefully no other demon finds it and goes to Ari’s world.  
> 2\. Ginta: My Pit is very arrogant compared to Ari’s especially since this is post-Mecha. Pit shooting recklessly foreshadows how badly everything ended seeing as how my Pit has never killed someone by friendly fire in my universe ever no matter how careless he is.  
> 3\. Ginta: Ari wouldn’t let Steel be Steel. No prolonged scene of molesting Dark Pit. No hypno dick of the Minotaur. (Ari: I have standards for my universe. I live for bloodshed.)  
> 4\. Ginta: Eve is telling the truth this time instead of making a half ass comment to Dark Pit on why she couldn’t help. Eve is not a grand healer like some of the other Golden Land witches are so she couldn’t create a miracle. She cannot heal anyone who has lost too much blood and she cannot save any other Dark Pit from dying. My Dark Pit is the only one she is attached to because pre Smash canon in my universe (we’re talking first timeline) Dark Pit did break a statue of Eve that released her and tied her to him only.  
> 5\. Ari: This was only written because I wanted to write out my headcanon on to what would happen if Pit were to did first between him and Kuro. So, enjoy.  
> 6\. Ari: To be fair, this is an isolated event for my universe. The only way this can be referenced is with Rosalina (not that she would because of how horrible this is) or an future crossovers with Ginta (the more likely to happen :3c)


End file.
